Policeman Workout
by Gazza-Boy
Summary: DS Stuart Turner got more then he bargained for when he went to the showerrooms after a hard day at work.. SLASH. Stuart Turner/Dale Smith.


**Heavy Cross**

**DS Stuart Turner got more then he bargained for when he went to the showerrooms after a hard day at work.. SLASH.**

**Sgt. Dale Smith turned the shower on and stepped underneath it's hot blasts. He was alone in the shower room of the policestation; most people were busy working getting ready for the night shift. The showers always made Dale horny, and he sometimes jerked off in the showers. He loved the risk of maybe getting caught; and plus he hadn't had a decent shag in months. The last time was with Luke Ashton before he quit the force. **

**The showerroom was fast filling up with steam and Dale started to rub his shower gel into his body. He was proud of his muscles that had developed over the last few years. He started to massage his pectorals, moving slowly over his six pack and finally over his cock and balls. He was immediatly aroused by the situation he was in and began to masturbate slowly. He was loving it and played with his foreskin; pulling it forward and peeling it back. God, he must really be worked up because he felt he was ready to come almost straight away...**

**It was only then that he heard the sound of bare feet on the tiled floor. He opened his eyes and saw, standing amazed at what he could see, DS Stuart Turner standing in the doorway.**

**Truth was that Dale didn't know what to think at first- to be embarrassed or to be turned on. DS Stuart Turner had an amazing body- defined, not quite as toned as his- and hair all over the place. His thighs though looked like solid muscle. But what really grabbed Dale's attention was Stuart's cock. It was the biggest cock that Dale had ever seen- an he had seen alot of cocks in his time. It was at least 10 inches long as it hung heavily over his big balls.**

**"I am really sorry to have interrupted you" said Stuart.**

**But he didn't move. Thier eyes had locked. The atmosphere in the shower room was highly carhed. Dale soon realised that he still had his erection, and whilst looking into Stuart's eyes with increasing lust, began to wank.**

**Stuart took his cue as if it was from a script. He walked confidently to Dale and rubbed the lather still on Dale's body into his skin. The hot was cascading onto the two bodies.**

**Stuart dropped to his knees. He pulled his head back and started to lick gently the end of Dale's cock. One of his hands were gripping the shaft, soaping it up. Stuart start to suck on it and Dale could sense his cock getting harder and harder; harder then it had ever been. Stuart flicked his tounge over the head and lifted it up, flicking his tounge in brief, precise movements over the place where the head meets the shaft. Dale was really groaning by now. Stuart took as much of Dale's cock as he could and sucked eagely; the sounds of the slurps blended in with the jets of hot water. Stuart was crouching down on his haunches, stroking his own cock, and the curves of his thighs kept swelling as he repositioned himself.**

**Dale held his head back in ectasy and let the water stream down his chest.**

**Stuart didn't speak as he moved Dale's body round so that he could spread the cheeks of his bottom. Dale felt his tounge moving around inside of him and just as he was used getting used to the sheer pressure of this, Stuart removed his tounge and slid his finger halfway up the hole and fingered him until the whole length of the finger had gone as far as it would go. Dale's cock began to twitch in reaction to this.**

**Stuart stood up and towered over Dale. Dale now realised that it was now his turn and felt nervous about tackling that erect monster. As soon as his head was lvel with his cock, Stuart pushed Dale's head back and slid his ten inch cock all the way into his mouth; Dale started to gag and chocke for air until his throat relaxed. Stuart's hands were on either side of Dale's head and guided his head up and down on his penis. Dale's upper lip was buried in Stuart's pubic hair and his eyes were beginning to water now. He freed himself from Stuart's grasp and once the cock was out of his mouth he took deep breaths.**

**Dale had never been so fucking excited as he was now. It was the fact that they hardly spoken; that it was as if this was all meant to happen. Whilst in the reverie, he noticed that Stuart had strode away into the changing rooms. Dale knew immediatly that he should follow and knew he was going to get shagged.**

**Stuart was stood by the bench in the middle of the room which now had a towel flung over it. Again, he just stared at Dale who moved to the bench and lay on his back in complete readiness.**

**Dale lifted his legs into the air exposing his pert arse and pink arsehole. Stuart crouched down and began to rim Dale sending Dale into overdrive. He started to wank himself furiously but didn't want to come just yet. He could see that Stuart was getting ready to enter him. He was dropping spit from his mouth onto his cock and massaged it into the skin. From the water and from the mixture of his own and Dale's saliva, the large cock was glistening in the light of the changing room.**

**Dale could hardly contain himself now; the blow job, the rimming, the anticipation of Stuart's cock deep inside him and the smell of the room - the scent of jockstrap and manly sweat - all built to the crescendo he was feeling now. **

**"You want me to fuck you now?", said Stuart. **

**"Oh God, yes. Yes, fuck me", Dale replied.**

**Dale watched as Stuart guided the head of his cock into his arsehole. Dale winced in pain as his hole had never been stretched so far. Stuart ignored this and continued to slide his cock slowly into the arsehole. Once the head was in, he pulled it out again and almost immediately started to place it back inside Dale. Dale was slowly getting used to the pain as the pleasure was taking over fast. Stuart began increasing the lengths and depths of his thrusts, pulling his prick almost all the way out and then slamming it in again. Dale began to shout out in complete ecstasy, his feet kicking on Stuart's shoulders, whose eyes were closed in a mixture of pleasure and intensity.**

**Dale was now wanking his cock faster and knew that he was about to cum. He directed the stream of come towards his sergant's stomach. The sight of his pearly cum against his hairy boss's skin meant that more and more spunk flew through the air. Stuart didn't break his rhythm as he scooped up the cum off his stomach and sucked it greedily off his fingers. For the first time he smiled and Dale knew that this was the moment he was about to shoot his load. Stuart's thrusts speeded up now and the sensation of the cock reaming his arsehole made Dale squirm even more. It was now that he could feel the first pump of cum shoot into him, and Stuart pulled his cock out to discharge the rest of his spunk all over Dale's chest. He left his cock inside Dale for a while and could feel his arse contract around it. He pulled it out and walked to where Dale's head lay back on the bench, panting with all the exertion and joy. Dale took the semi-erect cock in his mouth for the final time sucking off the cum and tasting for the first time the inside of himself. He had done things today he never thought were possible. It was as though he had been under Stuart's spell. He put his head back, closed his eyes and sighed...**

**"That was some workout", he said, "we should do that again..." **

**It was now apparent to Dale he was on his own in the changing room: Stuart had disappeared. Dale smiled to himself as he towelled himself down - this sure beat chasing dirty criminal scum. **


End file.
